Sick, Twisted and Weird
by vonniebeth
Summary: It's no ordinary life when Henry and Natalie meet some very awesome people. Please read and review, flames won't be tolerated.
1. Just Another Day

**hello, people! I was gonna wait to publish this, but I CAN'T anymore. It's filling up the free space I have on the school network. So, this is a brilliantly weird crossover between n2n (heart) and my original series "Wrath of Danamite" (yes, it's after my friend). Some of the series can be found on my FP user, see profile for URL, but I didn't publish all the details that are found in this, so this is sort of a spoiler thing. However, I really don't think it's necessary to read the series first. Henry describes it in the beginning. Speaking of which, I should probably shut up now and actually UPDATE. Tell me what you think so far. I have more chapters that'll be up soon. Please review, but, for the love of God, don't flame**

It was just another day at the Goodman house. Natalie and Henry were sitting outside doing absolutely nothing. "I'm bored," Natalie sighed as she noticed Henry staring at his iPod laughing. "What the hell is up with you?"

Henry tried to control his laughter as he said, "You gotta hear this: 'Mommy, Gabe said "fuck" again!' Natalie yelled."

"Great. Are you reading those annoying fanfics? AGAIN?"

"No, better! It's this series that this one person made up. It's called the Wrath of Danamite. It's really good!"

"Wrath of what? And no way can a series that has me and Gabe in it be good!"

"Wrath of Danamite. Yeah, I don't get why it's called that either. And it isn't you and Gabe. It's probably just a coincidence with the names. Their last name is Tveit."

"Oh my god! Are they related to Aaron Tveit?"

"Actually, yeah. They're his kids."

"Oh. I'm jealous of whoever married him."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing at all."

"Well, you shouldn't be jealous of her anyway. He died."

"WHAT? KILL THE AUTHOR OF THE WRATH OF DYNAMITE!"

"It's Danamite, and don't kill the author. You should kill Lauren, Aaron's sister-in-law. She's the one that killed him."

"Okay! Where can we find her?"

"Um… I think she moved to the Netherlands."

"DAMN IT! We can't go all the way there!"

"You know… I wonder what life would be like if we got to meet these characters."

Natalie groaned, remembering what happened with the Twilight characters."Oh, no, don't tell me you just said that…"

Just then, a pink limo pulled up to the Goodman house, and 6 people came out of it. "Hello," they all said.

"You aren't the Wrath of Danamite characters, are you?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," one of them said. "I'm Henry Chanler-Berat, President of the United States… again."

"I wanna be President!" Henry shouted. "And you have the same name as me!"

"Well, my real name is Adam, but I liked being Henry in Next to Normal, so I changed it."

"Oh. I influenced you to change your name?"

"I guess so. Anywho, this is my wife Danamite…"

"The Danamite that the series is named after?"

"Yep!" Danamite said proudly. "And you can blame that on Discount Drug Mart."

"Where is she?" Natalie asked, pretending to care.

"Well, uh… I don't wanna talk about it…"

"She died!" a young girl said.

"Yeah. Thanks for saying that, Emma."

"You're welcome, Mom!"

"Moving on…" Natalie prompted.

"I'm Marisa Tveit!" Marisa said proudly. Natalie started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your husband is dead!"

"I KNOW HE IS! He died, like, 4 years ago… then poor Discount Drug Mart died 7 years ago…"

"Wow…"

"Nat!" Henry hissed.

"What?" a young girl that was hiding behind Marisa called.

"Oh, uh, I'm referring to my ruthless girlfriend, not you. You must be Natalie Tveit, and is this your brother?"

"No. He's a meanie!"

"She's a tattletale!" the boy Henry referred to yelled.

"You're mean!"

"You're tattling!"

"So?"

"How'd you like to sit on a frog?"

"How'd you like to eat your teeth?"

"Gabriel, Natalie, ENOUGH!" Marisa yelled.

"Sorry Mom," they both said.

"I'm glad my brother is dead," Natalie Goodman said.

"I wish mine was…" Natalie Tveit muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Gabe shouted.

"Oh god…" Danamite sighed. "Just another day."


	2. He's Not Here, She's Not There

**okay, chapter 2. Basically, this chapter and the last chapter were kind of introductory. Starting from now on, there will be an actual story plot. I'm tired. I should get to bed. Another Sunday, another noon mass I have to serve (I'm always serving now. I'm getting tired of it). Night! Please review**

"It actually worked this time," Gabe sighed. "She won't ever remember me now. I hate my life. I hate my life… oh wait… I hate my death. I hate my death."

"Tell me about it," someone muttered.

Gabe looked over to the direction of the voice, only to see a girl that looked no older than 16. "Who are you?"

"My real name is private, plus I hate my real name, so just call me Discount Drug Mart. And you are?"

"Well, I was named Gabriel Thomas Goodman, after the angel, but you may call me Gabe."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. How old are you anyway?"

"Eternally 25."

"You're kidding, right? You look 16."

"Well, I'm not, okay? I was 16 a long time ago. How old are YOU?"

"Well, I died when I was 8 months old, but I somehow managed to age overtime. I'm just about 18 now."

"Aw, poor you. You never really got to live, did you?"

"Well, I got to live a lot when my mom hallucinated me. We had the best times with each other. She even took me to Disney World on my 8th birthday, even though she was the only one who could see me. Boy, was Natalie pissed. Natalie's my little sister, by the way. I liked playing pranks on her cuz she never knew it was me, and Mom and I would laugh all the time. But all that changed when that damn ECT decided to knock me out of her memory. For good, this time."

"Aw, poor you. What about your father? Doesn't he hallucinate you?"

"Psh, he doesn't think I exist. For years, he always said 'Diana,' that's my mom's name 'he's dead. He doesn't exist' and Mom always said, 'He does so exist, Daniel!' that's my dad's name 'I see him plain as day. Dan, why won't you believe me?', then Mom would cry and Dad would feel guilty and I'd be standing there watching them."

"Aw, poor you…"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I actually sort of liked that, but it was beginning to get annoying. Forgive me."

"It's cool. We all have our days. I used to be hallucinated too."

"For how long?"

"6 months."

"Really?"

"Well, I really had no family. My parents forgot about me when I went off to college and my sisters were bratchy enough to take up my place in their hearts. Then I withdrew from college after a week cuz it really wasn't for me. Luckily, my BFFs from high school still cared and supported me 100%, and I supported them only thrice as much, cuz I'm a sap like that. Anywho, I died the day before one of my BFF's birthday, and I don't know why I feel bad about that. A month later, she started hallucinating me, and everyone thought she was crazy, til they started hallucinating me too. After awhile, they tried to stop because they all had little kids and they didn't wanna set bad examples. So they all got ECT and I was gone."

Gabe stared. "You talk a lot, but that's an awful way to go. What's bratchy?"

"Cross between bratty and bitchy. You'd understand if you were me. Anywho, does this mean you're on my side?"

"Are you mad at them?"

"Somewhat…"

"Then yes."

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you die?"

"Doctors said I had colic, but I really don't know. What about you?"

"Doctors said it was heart disease, but really I was poisoned."

"That sounds so Shakespeare."

"Well, she IS an actress, and the wife of the late Aaron Tveit."

"Everyone is dying, aren't they?"

"I guess."

"I'm Gabe."

"And I'm Discount Drug Mart. Let's go get some revenge, shall we?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go."

Discount Drug Mart walked off and Gabe shook his head. "Whoa. She is so… hot."


	3. Mozart Was Crazy and so were the kids

"Pandemonium. P-A-N-D-A-M-O-N-E-U-M. Pandemonium," Gabe said proudly.

"Wrong. Again," Natalie sighed. It has been 4 hours and she was stuck baby-sitting Gabe and Natalie… alone. Her boyfriend decided to spend the day with the President to learn about what happens on the job. The kids wanted to play spelling bee, and, so far, neither of them spelled a word right. "Annoying shrimp girl, your word is effervescent."

"Again, my name is Natalie, and effervescent. E-F-F-E-R-V-E-S-C-E-N-T. Effervescent."

"I'm not calling you Natalie cuz that's my name, and you're… wait. Spell that again."

"That again. T-H-A-T…"

"No! I mean spell effervescent."

"E-F-F-E-R-V-E-S-C-E-N-T."

"Whoa… you spelled that correctly."

"I know. It's cuz my Aunt Discount Drug Mart was effervescent. Aunt Danamite said so."

"Oh, the aunt that died. Well, shrimp-o, you may actually be smarter than I thought."

"My name is Natalie."

"I'm not calling you by my name! Hey, what's your middle name?"

"Alice."

"Ha! Yes! Something that we don't have in common! My middle name is Kristin!"

"Mine's Roger," Gabe said. "After my Aunt Emily, I think, although I heard that it was supposed to be Aaron, after my dad, except he died and..."

"I don't care."

"Hey, when will Mom be back?"

"I don't know."

"It's my word again."

"You guys STILL wanna play spelling bee? Then Gabe, try spelling mediocre."

"Mediocre. M-E-D-I-O-K-E-R. Mediocre."

"No. Shrimpy, your word is unethical."

"Unethical. U-N-E-T-H-I-K-A-L. Unethical."

"No. Gabe, your word is pudding."

"Pudding? That's too easy! P-U-D-D-I-N-G. Pudding."

"At least you spelled a word right. Natalie… I mean, shrimpers, your word is…"

"I don't wanna play spelling bee anymore. I wanna play house!"

"Me too!" Gabe shouted. "Natalie Goodman gets to be the mommy and me and my sister get to be the kids!"

Natalie groaned. "Are you gonna be good kids?"

"Hmm… NO!" Gabe ran out the door with his sister close behind.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"No!"

"DON'T GO IN THE STREET!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because I said so!"

"That's not an excuse! Mom says so!"

"Just… don't!"

"Oh, do? Do go in the street? Well okay!"

"Gabriel…"

"We're in the street now."

"Gabe and shrimp-cake, you guys have 3 seconds to get out of the street."

"So?"

"Well, I'll tell your mom if you don't get back here."

"You mean yourself?"

"1…"

"Ha, that doesn't scare me. No one uses that… except for Aunt Danamite, of course, but that's cuz she's mean sometimes."

"I'm serious! 2…"

Natalie ran back to the sidewalk. "I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Thanks, shrimp. Gabe?"

"What?"

"2 and a half…"

"You're not the boss of me! I shall stay in the street until…"

"YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, FUCK IT, OR YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT BY A CAR!"

"Yeah, right!" Then a VW hit Gabe.

"I told you so! Now are you sorry?"

Gabe looked at Natalie frailly. "No." Then he went unconscious.

"This really is not my day… SHIT!"

"What happened?" Natalie wanted to know.

"Uh, nothing. Shrimp…"

"You know, you can call me Nat if you want. I don't mind."

"No, that's what Henry calls me and he is the ONLY one who can call me that. Not even my parents are allowed to call me that."

"Then just get rid of my first name, then I'll be Alice."

"I'm not gonna call you Alice. That's my aunt's name. Yes, I usually am hard to please. Anywho, do you know the number for 9-1-1."

"Uh, yeah. 9-1-1."

"Good. Do me a favor and call that."

"Why? Mom said it's for emergencies only."

"This is an emergency! Your brother got hit by a car and could be dead."

"AH! NO! I AM SO SORRY I WISHED DEAD ON HIM! NO, NATALIE! DON'T LET HIM DIE!"

"I won't. Just call the frigging number!"

"Alright… can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Will you just use the inside phone? The more time we waste, the more likely your brother will die."

"Whose brother?" Dan said as he walked out of the house. He looked at his daughter and Natalie. "Who's she?"

"Uh, Dad, this is Shrimp and that boy in the street is Doof, and he's her brother. You see, I was supposed to be baby-sitting…"

"Nat! You mean you let the kids play in the street?"

"I told them not to but only Shrimp listened… after awhile…"

"What's her real name? I firmly doubt her name is Shrimp."

"Fine. Her real name is Natalie, and, while I'm at it, her brother's real name is Gabe."

"Wow, that's an amazing coincidence. You know, I really love how you're starting a conversation with me while Gabe is dying in the street. Did you call for help?"

"Uh… no?" Then an ambulance pulled up. "I mean yes."

"Nice try. I saw the whole thing, Natalie."

Dan walked away and Natalie sighed. "I am so screwed."

"Tell me about it," Natalie Tveit agreed.

"What? What are you talking about it?"

"I wished dead on him and now he's dying."

"He's not dying."

"But your daddy said so. He's gonna die and I'm gonna be in trouble."

"If anyone is in trouble, it's me. He got hit by a car and I'm gonna be blamed, even though it was his fault."

"We should run away."

Natalie laughed. "We should… but where?"

"Hmm… DISNEY WORLD!"

"Uh, no. Hey, maybe we can go live with my mom! I really don't want to, but she'd keep us hidden."

"Where is she?"

"She left me and my dad just about a year ago. She's renting an apartment just about 5 miles from here."

"I can't run 5 miles! I can barely run 1!"

"Will you like, chill? I can drive. I have a car, you know?"

"Do you have your license?"

Natalie sighed angrily. "Yes. Let's go."

"Okay."


	4. The Fear That's Behind Your Eyes

Diana was bored when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up to answer it, thinking, "No one ever comes to visit me." She opened to door and gasped. "Natalie…"

"Hi, Mom," Natalie began.

"You haven't come to visit me in months. Who's this?" Diana gestured to the little girl.

"This is Shr- I mean, this is Natalie."

"Natalie and Natalie, how about the 2 of you come in?"

"We'd love to!" younger Natalie shouted. "We're running away!"

Diana smiled, thinking that she was playing. "And why are you running away?"

"Cuz my brother got hit by a car and Nat doesn't wanna get in trouble."

"Uh… okay… Natalie Kristin, I need to have a word with you."

"But what about me?"

"Um… do you like to watch TV?"

"Yes!"

"Then go see if anything good is playing on the Disney Channel."

"But my mom says the Disney Channel…"

"Then put on Cartoon Network."

"Okay!"

Natalie went to watch TV and Diana sighed. "What's going on?"

"Look, I can explain…" Natalie began.

"You better explain it. That girl is making no sense."

"She's only 6, Mom! 6 year olds don't make sense. Look, the part about her brother getting hit by a car and me not wanting to get in trouble is true, but it's also true that it was his fault cuz I told him to get out of the street and he wouldn't listen. He's a fucking asshole if you ask me!"

"Natalie!"

"It's true."

"But that's a HORRIBLE thing to say about a child. How old is he?"

"7, but he's almost 8."

"What's his name?"

"G…" Natalie paused. She didn't want to say his name, cuz she didn't know how her mother would react.

"Come on. You can tell me."

Natalie sighed. "His name is… Gabe."

"Gabe… short for Gabriel, yes? That's a nice name…"

"What? But Mom…"

"Hmm?"

"Gabe, like the name of your dead son. Gabe."

"Silly dear, I don't have a dead son."

"You've gotten worse, haven't you?"

"Natalie, I don't have a son at all. You're my only child."

"You're faking this shit, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I don't have a son named Gabe."

"Oh my god… THE STUPID ECT WORKED!"

"What ECT?"

"Never mind… wow, life is normal, except for the fact that you don't live at home anymore."

"We're off topic."

"I know. Please Mom. If Gabe dies, I'll be blamed and I don't wanna be around his mother if that happens."

"But why did she come?"  
"She's scared she'll get in trouble cuz she wished that her brother would die."

Diana giggled. "Well, that's what little girls are like in a nutshell. Okay, the 2 of you can stay here for awhile."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem. Now, let's go see what the Munchkin is up to."

"See what I mean?" Gabe whispered to Discount Drug Mart as they watched Diana and Natalie walk away.

Discount Drug Mart nodded pitifully. "Yeah, I know. That really sucks. It's a lot worse than I have. At least my friends still remember me, although they don't hallucinate me anymore."

"I wanna be back in my mom's memory."

"Oh, so you can leave me here to be alone? That's nice, Gabe. Thank you."

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! It's just that I miss being with my mother."

"And you think I don't? I haven't seen my mom since I was 18, when I left for college. The last thing she said to me was 'keep in touch with us. I love you'. I kept in touch a lot, but I never got a frigging response. Even when I said that I was leaving college, she didn't say anything."

"You have it worse there."

"I know I do." Discount Drug Mart began to cry. "You can't trust anyone in life!"

Gabe put his arm around Discount Drug Mart. "Oh, please don't cry! Life may have been fucked up, but we're dead now. We can make death… awesome!"

Discount Drug Mart wiped her eyes. "I guess you're right. You know, I used to fear death, but there's nothing bad about it after all, now that you're here. Watch this!" Discount Drug Mart went up behind Diana and yelled, "BOO!" Then she twirled away. "Wow, I'm weightless."

"Thanks for finally noticing that. I wanna do something now." Gabe opened the door of the refrigerator. "Brr! It's cold in here. There must be some ghosties in the atmosphere!" Then he shut it. "Oh my god, guess what? I just got a brilliant idea. You will never believe it. Now I can play pranks on everybody!"

"Uh, what happened to revenge?"

"Same difference. Come on, let's do it!"

"Okay! With whom do we begin?"

Gabe thought a moment then grinned. "My sister."


	5. One Fed Up Seduction

"So, this is the White House?" Henry shouted excitedly. "It's HUGE! I never thought it would be this big. What do you do in here?"

President Henry thought for a moment. "Well, basic everyday stuff, I guess. Well, my wife is an inventor, and is currently trying to invent something to bring Discount Drug Mart back from the dead. And there's the movie room, and the bedrooms and…"

"Is it okay to smoke pot in here?"

"I'm not answering that. If you wanna be President, you gotta focus on important stuff. For example, you may wanna try to be a better student and handle all of life's disasters."

"But, Mr. President, sir, life is not a…"

"I know the quote. Please don't say it. I once was you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm special. I influenced your name. May I still call you Adam?"

President Henry was being driven completely nuts. "NO! Look, when I was Adam, I did bad things. I tried to break Aaron and Marisa Tveit up."

"Oh, well that's a STUPID thing to do."

"I know. I still feel bad about it now, especially since Aaron became my best friend… and died… but no matter. Now you understand why I became Henry."

"And we became the Brady Bunch."

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Dan was sitting outside when a silver Lexus pulled up the driveway. "That's a nice car, I wonder who's in it." Dan went up to the car and sighed, almost positive he knew who was in it. "You're Marisa Tveit, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes, yes I am," Marisa said excitedly. "How did you know?"

"Not to sound creepy, but your daughter looks so much like you."

"Naw, you don't sound creepy. And you are…"

"Dan Goodman."

"I knew that. I'm psychic, you know? Anywho, is everything alright? Where are they?"

"Who's they? Oh, wait, right. Well, my daughter Natalie took your daughter Natalie somewhere, but they should be back soon, and your son Gabe is… at the hospital."

Marisa looked like she was gonna have a panic attack. "Why?"

"Well, he kind of got hit by a car…"

"WHAT?"

"It's not my fault. Natalie, as in my daughter, wasn't watching him carefully and…"

"Great. The last thing I need is one of my kids to die. As if having my husband die wasn't enough, and being a single mother for 4 years. Excuse me, Dan, but I gotta go. They can't kill him."

"Shall I come with you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Then come on in."

"Cool. I've always wanted to ride in a silver Lexus. I can't believe you own one."

"Well, if you're a Broadway star, and your late spouse was a Broadway star, AND if you're a novelist, owning a silver Lexus is nothing."

"Cool. Again."

Over at Diana's apartment, it was pandemonium. "GHOSTS!" both Natalies shrieked as they ran into the hallway.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Diana said as if she said it a thousand times.

"Trust me, Mom. There is," Natalie Goodman said.

"There is not, unless you're referring to the Holy Ghost…"

"It's my dead brother and this weird-looking bitch that resembles Harry Potter with extremely long hair."

"You have a dead brother? Oh dear lord! I WAS cheated on!"

"Oh, oops. I forgot. You don't remember him, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"No, I remember Dan. Who'd he have the kid with?"

"Uh, never mind. I was kidding about the whole dead brother thing."

"But what about Harry Potter? I didn't know he died…"

"Harry Potter didn't die, Mom. I just said that…" Natalie's cell phone rang. "Hold that thought." Without looking at the caller ID, she answered it. "Speak!"

"Natalie, where the hell are you?" the voice of Dan commanded.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I'm with Gabe and Nat's mother."

Natalie pretended that the line was breaking. "Uh, I think you're breaking up, Dad. Bye."

"Natal-"

Natalie hung up. "As we were saying?" She looked at Diana, who looked somewhat sad. "What's wrong?"

"Was that your father?" Diana asked quietly.

"Yes."

"He said something about Gabe and Nat's mother. Is Gabe the name your dead brother?"

Natalie sighed in frustration, wishing that she had the volume on her phone turned down when he called. _Might as well tell her the truth now_, she thought. "Yes."

"And who's Nat?"

"Me."

"Wait, am I missing something here? I don't remember having a son named Gabe. All I remember is having you, and you were beautiful and me and Dan loved you. I must be missing something here, cuz I had you. Who is this mother of Gabe and Nat?"

"My mom," Natalie Tveit said.

"Oh. Oh, I get it. Is your brother dead?"

"I hope not."

"Great discussion," Natalie Goodman said. "Mom, we have to go now. Before long, Dad will call here and…"

The phone rang. "Hold on," Diana said. She went into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hi… oh, hello Daniel… oh, Natalie's here… yes, the other Natalie is with her… okay… I'll tell her… hey, there's a woman with you! We're not divorced yet… well same to you, cheater… goodbye." Diana went back to the hallway, and both Natalies were gone. "Hey, where'd you guys go?"

Gabe and Discount Drug Mart watched from the ceiling, laughing at their prank. "That was amazing," Discount Drug Mart admitted. "I think I'm having an adrenaline rush."

"You'll get used to them," Gabe said, high-fiving Discount Drug Mart. "I told you using pictures of us before we died would be perfect."

"Except for the fact that I was called Harry Potter."

"You don't look like Harry Potter. You're too pretty."

"Aw, thanks… what?"

"Look, I know you're a lot older than I am, but… would it be alright if I… if we kiss?"

Discount Drug Mart was speechless. "I… uh… I…" She sighed. "I suppose…"

"Great."

They stared at each other, then, before long, they started kissing, until…

"Discount Drug Mart, what the hell are you doing?" someone demanded.


	6. Wish I Were Here

**alrighty, so this chapter is uber short (shorter than average), but I didn't have much to put in this chapter anyway. Next chapter will probably be longer cuz I have more plans. And, if anyone's wondering, Discount Drug Mart's real name is revealed in this chapter. Okay, please review**

Discount Drug Mart gasped in shock. "A-Aaron. Hi," she said.

"That's all you have to say?" Aaron shouted. "Hi? Who's that?"

"Um, Aaron, this is Gabe Goodman. Gabe, you know Aaron."

"I do," Gabe said with a nod.

"So, what'd ya want, Aaron?"

"I wanna know why you were kissing him," Aaron insisted.

"For the millionth, kajillionth time, we are NOT together. We went through this before and I cannot BELIEVE that we're going through this again. YOU were married to one of my best friends. Being a best friend, it would be morally WRONG to get together with you. So I'm not. And I swear to goodness, if you bring up that affair we had when we were drunk, I will re-kill you."

"But… I love you. Don't you love me?"

"I love you like a brother, which is the way it should be. I don't love you in any other way."

"Okay, I understand, cougar."

"You mean jaguar?"

"No. He has to be like 18, right? You're 7 years older than him. You're a cougar."

"I am not!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say… Siobhan!"

Discount Drug Mart went ballistic. "I told you to NEVER CALL ME THAT! I TOLD YOU to call me either DISCOUNT DRUG MART or…"

"I know, I know." Aaron turned away. "See ya later."

Aaron flew away and Discount Drug Mart sat down and sobbed. Gabe sat down next to her. "Was that your name?" he wanted to know.

"Just leave me alone. Aaron knows I've hated my name, and now he said it, and now you know, and now you'll call me that… oh jakers quakers!"

Gabe crinkled his eyebrows, unsure of what Discount Drug Mart meant by 'jakers quakers'. Then he smiled at her. "I won't call you by your name if you don't want me to. You can still be Discount Drug Mart. I like how original it is."

Discount Drug Mart looked at Gabe. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, shall we continue our revenge streak?"

"Sure, but I wanna do something first."

"To Aaron?"

"Yep."

Discount Drug Mart went to follow Aaron while Gabe stared. "Why does she have to be so much older than me? Is Aaron even right? Is she really being a cougar because she's with me?"


End file.
